Intertwined Destinies
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU and Canon One-Shots/Drabbles (and challenges) for Yaoi/Shounen Ai and some Het Pairings. Main: Soroku, Soriku, SorVen, VanVen.
1. For Real-Soroku

_Intertwined Destinies_

_AN: So I've been a fan of Kingdom Hearts for years and I'm slowly getting back into the fandom. This will be an on-going series of one-shots/drabble for my OTP Soroku (Sora x Roxas). Some will be AU and some will be canon. Hope you guys enjoy! If you don't like this pairing or Boy Love then hit the back button._

**For Real**

**Pairing: Sora x Roxas (Soroku)**

**Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**(***)**

I saw him on the other side of the street. I stared, confused. He looked just like a guy I knew. Yet, I didn't think it was possible. You had moved to get away from me.

Everything had been wonderful. We were friends for years. I didn't think we would ever be away from each other. But after that one night, everything changed. It was a perfect night. It was the day I was scared as hell. I just wanted to tell you the truth.

Dinner and a movie. It was a typical Friday night to you. But to me, it was the high life. It was the night I was going to admit it all. I was scared as hell.

I fell for you.

"I love you."

These three words were my downfall. You looked at me with wide cerulean eyes. I knew then that I had made a mistake. You ran.

I called you. I texted you. You never returned my calls and I never saw you again.

Am I that hard to deal with? We have been through everything together. We were best friends. How could my confession ruin everything?

You were the one. No, you are the one I think about all the time. Even with your absence in my life, I think about you all the time.

A year. It has been a year since I've seen you.

I check Facebook and come up with nothing. It's almost as if you have disappeared off the face of the earth.

What happened to you?

Another year and no word from you. I have moved on. College has been my anchor, as have my friends. I've met a decent guy, albeit strange.

He has spiky fiery red hair and emerald eyes. Axel. He is the only one who can make me feel again.

We date and it doesn't work out. He is now my best friend. You still hold my heart. Axel noticed this and told me to stop pining over this person.

He doesn't understand. You are my only one. I just wish you were around. I miss you.

Until this day, everything falls into place. I see a guy who looked just like you. I did a double take, feeling a sense of déjà vu. This couldn't be you.

I watch silently as this guy crosses the street, eyes locked onto mine. We stare at one another. As he approaches, my heart beats rapidly. I feel adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

He stands adjacent to me, familiar cerulean eyes calculating. Only one person had those eyes.

It couldn't be you.

Boy was I wrong.

You stand in front of me, spiked hair swaying in the breeze. You smile at me, revealing that goofy grin that always brightened my days.

I stare expectantly at you, nervous.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

You flinch at my tone, grin disappearing.

"I wanted to apologize."

You leave me in the middle of my confession years before and now you want to talk? Just what are you playing at?

"Apologize for what?" I counter.

You sigh heavily, throwing your arms in the air. A blush crosses your cheeks. I raise a brow at this.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that. I panicked."

"It's fine. I understand that you don't feel the same."

My heart aches when I'm near you. I can't stand this.

"Roxy…"

I flinch at the nickname. I haven't heard this nickname in a long time.

"What is it?" I ask impatiently.

You flinch once more face scrunching up in annoyance.

"Stop being like that, Roxy. I just…. I feel the same way about you."

My insides freeze. Had I heard right? Does he truly care for me?

"You feel the same?"

You nod, the blush increasing on your tan face. You look at me. My heart melts at your confused stare.

"I do. I love you, Roxas. I always have."

It takes all of my will power to not sweep you off your feet. I stare at you for a moment, nodding. I smile and step forward, pulling you into a hug.

You look unsure, but eventually give in.

I bury my face into the crook of your shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around your thin waist.

You kiss the top of my hair, patting my back comfortingly.

I pull away long enough to admit the truths of my heart.

"I love you, Sora. Please, don't leave me again."

"Never."

Everything fell into place. It was then that I realized that despite the hardships we faced, there is always a chance for a happy ending.

And I had found mine.


	2. Hello-Soroku

_Intertwined Destinies_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_Drabble #2: Hello_

_Pairing: Soroku *Sora x Roxas*_

_Summary: He had wanted to meet his other for so long. Yet, when he finally meets the one who will end his existence, he cannot help but fall for the one who completes him._

(***)

He had searched far and wide for his other. He longed to meet him. Yet, after every thing that happened, he was given the opportunity if he gave up his life in order to save his Somebody.

Had he known it meant this, he would have turned tail and run off. The bait was set and he had been caught, memories purged and thrown into a virtual world. He had nothing now. What was the point in continuing in a world that didn't exist as someone who didn't matter?

Axel was gone. He defeated the redhead in a battle. He knew they would never meet in this lifetime again. The blond never anticipated this as his final encounter. His other was encased in a flower-like pod only feet away.

Every thing was falling into place. Sora was here. Roxas gazed at the pod, encounter with Diz forgotten. The strange contraption was giving away, opening like a flower during the spring. The 'petals' opened slowly, revealing the form of a brunet.

Roxas watched in awe as Sora was revealed to him. He was mesmerized by the slumbering teen. He had never expected to meet the one who gave life to him, his other half.

He stepped closer, eyes wide. He stood in front of Sora, curiosity bubbling to life.

"Sora… After all this time… You're finally here in the flesh."

All of his pent up anger and hatred left him at the sight of Sora. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing mattered except for the slumbering keybearer.

Roxas was struck with adoration (a foreign concept) considering his lack of heart.

'How can I feel like this? I thought we didn't have hearts?' He thought.

He jumped up onto the pod, gazing up at Sora further. He took in the teen's appearance, noting the tight clothing that surrounded his body.

'Just how long have you been sleeping like this, Sora?'

He reached out and brushed his fingers down Sora's cheek. The touch caused the other to fidget in his comatose state.

"Hello, Sora. It's nice to finally meet you. I've always wanted to meet you."

The blond knew he would not receive a response. Sora was still in a deep sleep.

"You're lucky, Sora. You get to live on and save the worlds. You have friends who care for you and a heart. You're the sky and the light that will lead to the end of this darkness."

Roxas looked at his Somebody once more, a small smile gracing his lips as he wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes.

"It looks like my summer vacation is over."

With that said, he allowed himself to become a part of Sora for good, ending his existence as a Nobody.


	3. Low-Soriku

_Intertwined Destinies_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_Pairing: Soriku *Sora x Riku*_

_He had been searching for Riku for two years. He had finally found him and their confrontation was about to begin._

(***)

Sora had fought long and hard on his journey. He took the journey, caring little over his own wellbeing. All he wanted to do was find his best friend.

Two years had passed and he had not seen Riku. The pain he felt on his second journey was nothing compared to the first. Everything was confusing. He couldn't think straight and he felt unlike himself.

Why was everyone calling him Roxas? Why did the Organization stalk him? He had no clue.

He had enough of his own problems, but he remained positive for his friends.

Finding Riku was the first thing he wanted to do.

He stood feet away, eyes wide. Kairi had motioned for him to take the other's hand, urging him to see what she had found out.

"Sora, close your eyes. It's him. It's our Riku. He's here."

Realization had struck that moment. All of his defenses crumbled. He fell to his knees, hands intertwined with Riku's. Tears cascaded down the brunet's cheeks.

"Riku's here!"

He repeated this mantra over and over, emotions all over the place.

All the while, his best friend had yet to make a sound.

"Riku I looked every where for you!"

This broke the dam holding the elder teen's silence.

"I'm sorry."

Sora looked up, cerulean eyes brimming with tears. He pulled himself off the ground, anger growing by the second. He ripped his hands out of Riku's.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? You left and then ran away from me. Why did you do it? I searched every where for you, Riku!"

The silver-haired teen looked away, guilt crossing his face.

"Sora… I'm filled with darkness. You shouldn't be around me. I will release it all over again. It's not good for you to be near me. I betrayed you."

Sora looked over at his best friend, tears once again, falling down his face as anger fueled him further.

"Riku, we all make mistakes. We wouldn't be human if we didn't. You've learned from your mistake and you've been trying to fix it." He sniffled a bit and then continued, "I had forgiven you long ago."

Riku looked at his friend in disbelief. How could his best friend be so forgiving? He had almost killed him and had taken him away from their home in the midst of his possession of the darkness.

"You're too good for me, Sora. I will never understand how you can forgive me for everything I've done to you."

The brunet smiled despite his tears. He wiped the tears away from his red-rimmed eyes.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, you know?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

Riku could only stare at his friend, a small smile gracing his lips. It may not have been the exact thing he wanted to hear but it was better than nothing. Friendship, love… It was close enough. He just wanted to be near Sora.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Sora. I'll stop running now. I'll stay with you."

He held out his hand, waiting for Sora to take it. Of course, the smaller teen had none of that.

Sora tackled his friend into a hug, happy to have ended the two-year long search.


	4. Goodbye-Soroku

Intertwined Destinies

Soroku Drabble #3 *Sora/Roxas*

'Goodbye.'

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

(***)

"Goodbye."

It was such a simple word, but it held so much power. It just hung in the air, tension growing with it. I stared, uncertainty shining in my eyes. It seemed so sudden.

'What did you mean by goodbye?' I thought.

You stood across from me, spiky hair blowing in the wind. Your eyes mirrored my own, sadness lingering in the blue depths. You looked torn between what you wanted and what you needed to do.

The tension grew with each second, neither of us speaking. I couldn't form words, all sense leaving me. I couldn't understand what was happening. One moment we were best friends and the next minute we were lovers. Now, we were back to square one. Only this time, we weren't even friends.

My heart thudded violently in my chest, anxiety rising to life. You were leaving for good, this I knew. You didn't say it, but I knew it was the truth. You and I could read one another. We mirrored each other. We are yin and yang. Two halves of one soul. Soul Mates.

We stared at one another hurt crossing our faces. You reach out, taking my hands into your own. Despite everything I felt, I allowed it.

You pressed your lips to my palms, tears cascading down your cheeks. As you pull away, I can only stare.

"Why?"

I finally found my voice, albeit hoarse in tone. I held back my tears, not wanting to make this worse.

You look back at me, startled. Your eyes meld with mine, depression and secrets hidden behind those cerulean depths.

You were keeping something from me.

"It's the only way, Roxas. I can't let you get hurt."

Your words shock me. I know you won't tell me why you're leaving but now I know it's not on purpose. You were leaving me because you had to for my own safety.

Typical of my lover. My Sora. You say the one word that would break me and here I am, losing every bit of my sanity as you plant a kiss on my forehead. You turn on your heel, gazing at me sadly.

"Goodbye."


	5. Soroku-Sea-Salt Kisses

Intertwined Destinies

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: Soroku *Sora/Roxas*

Dedicated to my Roxas aka Keyblade-Bearer

Sea-Salt Kisses

(***)

Sora sat in the living room playing a video game. He button smashed the hell out of his PS3 controller, yelling at the television screen.

"Damn it, Lightning! Stop dying!"

Roxas walked in at that moment, sea-salt ice cream in hand. He looked at his lover in amusement. "Sora, are you yelling at this stupid game again?"

Sora never looked over. Eyes focused on the game. "Not now, Rox. I am about to beat this thing once and for all."

"You said that last week, love." The blond sat down next to his Somebody and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Don't even, Roxas. You know how I am." Sora countered.

Roxas didn't reply at first. He simply sat there and licked his ice cream. All the while, Sora lost again. He threw the controller at the wall, annoyed. The blond didn't even wince as the controller hit the wall. This was normal behavior for Sora when playing video games.

"You done, Sor? I have something for you."

Sora looked over, pouting. It was then he noticed what the other had smeared across his face. His eyes lit up at the sight.

"Sea Salt Kisses?"

"Your favorite."

Roxas leaned over and pecked the brunet on the lips. Sora took advantage of this and increased the intensity of the kiss. He delved his tongue into Roxas' awaiting mouth, taking in the taste of the sea salt ice cream. This always took the blond by surprise. He moaned a little into the kiss, attempting to take the dominant position this kiss. However, he was beaten by his overly competitive lover. Not that the blond cared. He usually gave in with ease. Sora pulled away, licking his lips thoughtfully.

Roxas on the other hand, could only stare, a blush covering his cheeks.

"You like that, Sor?"

"Of course, it's always my favorite treat. Sea Salt Kisses and You."

The Nobody smiled, pleased with himself. Operation cheer up Sora completed.


	6. Soroku-Dress Up

Intertwined Destinies

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Pairing: Soroku *Sora/Roxas*

Dedicated to: RoxasTheNobody

Dress-Up

(***)

"Sora, stop it! You look ridiculous in my outfit!"

"No! I wanna wear your outfit today! I can rock it!"

Roxas shook his head, annoyed. "No! It's too big on you!"

Sora snickered and added, "That's because you have a little belly on you from all that sea salt ice cream!"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Take that back!"

"No! You know it's true, my pudgy little blond!"

Roxas had had enough. He had found his lover in his closet this morning, taking his clothes without a second thought. He wanted his outfit back!

"Give it back, damn it!"

"Make me!"

Roxas looked at Sora innocently before he made his move. The brunet had no idea what was coming. Before he had time to react, Roxas had tackled him to the floor.

"Looks like I'll be stripping you down to nothing, Sor."

Sora looked up into his other's eyes, a devious smirk crossing his face.

"Only if you plan on letting me have my way with you."

"Deal."

The jacket, soon the pants and the shoes went flying in a matter of minutes.


	7. Soroku-The Gift

Intertwined Destinies

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Pairing: Soroku *Sora/Roxas*

Dedicated to RoxasTheNobody.

Gift

(***)

Roxas had loved his Somebody since he had seen him in the mansion. He never imagined he'd have a chance to live with him after merging with him.

He had been upset in the past, disliking him before he had even seen him. Jealousy fueled every thing he felt toward the other. Sora was perfect, handsome, and had so many friends he could never be unhappy. The optimistic nature of his other often mesmerized the Nobody.

Just how was Sora so optimistic? It wasn't until he had returned with him that every thing had changed. They had become an item of sorts. Boyfriends if you will.

Their relationship was narcissistic in the eyes of others, taboo even. They were the same person who shared one soul and one heart. They were two halves of a whole. Soul Mates.

Yet, they continued their relationship despite all the hate from society. Nothing else mattered. Sora made him happy and Sora was happy with him.

It was because of the brunet that the former Organization member had a second chance at life.

He looked down at the box in hand, a blush crossing his face. He wanted to surprise his lover with a token of his affection toward him. The gift had been easy to get. Especially after how sad Sora was over the loss of his previous item.

Roxas stood in front of the brunet, blushing deeply. He held the box out in front of him; gaze adverted down onto his black and red shoes.

"Huh? Roxas, what's this for?" Sora asked, confused.

"A gift. I wanted to show you how much I care about you!"

Sora smiled and took the small box from the other's grasp. He opened it and gazed into it with a thoughtful expression.

The brunet smiled and held out a new necklace bearing his trademark crown charm.

Tears welled up in Sora's cerulean eyes. He pulled the chain over his head and then ran over, wrapping his arms around Roxas' small frame.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I was so afraid I'd lost it."

Roxas smiled, pulling away slightly. "I know how much that crown charm means to you. I saw it laying on your night stand and figured it was time for a new chain after the other one broke last month."

Sora broke out in a sincere smile.

That alone, was the best gift Roxas could ever hope for. Sora's smile and Sora's love.


	8. Soroku-Sneaking Out

Intertwined Destinies

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Pairing: Soroku *Sora/Roxas*

Dedicated to: RoxasTheNobody.

Sneaking Out.

(***)

"So what made you think we could do this again?"

"Uh, Riku and I have done it many times in the past?"

"Oh, Riku…." Roxas said bitterly.

"Oh yeah… I forget how jealous you are of him."

"Shut up! I can't help it. He and I will never see eye-to-eye. Besides, he's your ex-boyfriend, Sora!" The other countered.

"So? He's still my best friend and I care about him." Sora pouted arms over his chest childishly.

A death glare.

"I'm not getting any tonight am I?"

"More like none in the next month if you continue to piss me off, Sora."

The brunet took the threat in stride. He dragged his lover along toward their boat. They were sneaking off to the old play island for some 'quality' time.

"Please tell me that you and Riku didn't sneak out all the time for this same reason."

"….."

"I will cut you off if you continue this. I'm not kidding."

"Like you can threaten me with that. It's as empty as your head sometimes, Roxas."

"Keep it up, and I'll make sure you are celibate forever!"

"I could always call Riku then."

Roxas glared at this, an idea coming to life. "Just for that, you're rowing us over there. I'm not helping you."

"But?"

"No."

Nothing else was said for the remainder of the boat ride. Eventually they made it to the island, insults still flying and their hormones raging.

"So, where do you wanna relax for now?"

"By the Paopu Tree?" Sora suggested.

"Okay. Sounds good."

They duo headed over to the infamous tree, surprised by the sudden appearance of Sora's so-called best friend.

Riku stood in front of the duo, arms crossed over his chest, looking less than enthused at the duo.

"What are you two doing out here so late?" He asked.

Sora shrugged and looked away with a blush. Roxas on the other hand glared, anger rising.

"We could ask you the same, Riku."

Aqua eyes danced in challenge. "Really Roxas, I think you should just shut it. I will put you in your place again if I have to." He turned his gaze toward his old friend. "Sor, if you two were going to be sneaky you should make sure not to make so much commotion about it. I heard you two clambering out of your window."

Sora groaned. "Why were you eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't. I live next door, you lazy bum Or have you forgotten that by now?"

At this, Sora knew that being sneaky wasn't his brightest idea. He would never get his time with Roxas on the island. Or could he.

He glanced over at his lover and was met with a scowl.

Looks like he wouldn't be getting any fun with Roxas for a while.


	9. Hatred-VanVen

_Hatred_

_Pairing: Van/Ven *Vanitas x Ventus*_

_Warnings: Birth By Sleep Spoilers. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_(***)_

Vanitas had always wondered about the blond who had been with them for a short time. He knew little about him other than his name. Ventus… Wind… It suited him.

The boy had been his lighter half. This much he knew. Xehanort had attempted to keep them together, something that Vanitas wanted more than anything. However, since his 'birth' the blond hadn't been responsive. He was broken in many ways.

Ventus was confused and knew little of his own self or his surroundings. At first, he thought it was just temporary. Yet, as time passed, it seemed that it only became worse.

Xehanort finally decided enough was enough. He took the lighter half away, 'the empty shell' he called him to Eraqus.

Vanitas never saw him again after that.

It was after he left that things began to change. Xehanort treated him like an apprentice to the darker arts. All he cared for was forging some type of ultimate weapon. An x-blade?

Was there any reason for his existence? Why had he fractured Ventus' heart only to toss him aside?

Four years had passed, and there was no word on the wellbeing of the blond.

It hurt Vanitas greatly. He thought his other half had forgotten him. The anger began to grow, darkness consuming his every thought. With the anger and the darkness, the Unversed took over the worlds.

These beings were created and fueled off Vanitas' hatred. The hatred he felt toward Xehanort and Ventus for forgetting about him.

He watched from the shadows of Master Eraqus' home, observing his light and his methods of attacking.

The boy was weak. He would never merge with him if he continued to stay in The Land of Departure. The plan would be set into motion soon enough.

The raven-haired teen lowered his mask, golden eyes calculating. His master approached, leaning against the wall adjacent to him.

"So what do you make of Ventus?"

He adjusted the mask back into place, anger rising at the mention of that stupid blond.

"He's weak. He'll never amount to anything if he stays here."

These words set everything into motion. He would merge with Ventus and take what he rightfully hated and loved.


	10. Watercolors: SorNam

Intertwined Destinies

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Drabble Challenge! Pairing: Sora/Namine.

Note: I've never written this pairing. So it was pretty interesting to get into it. Enjoy!

* * *

Watercolors:

She stared at his still form, a small frown gracing her lips. He had been asleep for months as his memories were slowly restored. The brunet looked so peaceful. Yet, even with this, Namine could not help but frown, feeling deep regret for every thing that Sora endured.

His entire trek in the castle was because of her. She wanted him to be hers. Her 'heart' called out to him. The cunning witch she could be… Beneath that innocent exterior lay the manipulative person she could truly be.

Changing his memories had been easy… Lying to him… That had been hard. Even though they made amends, nothing would change. He would forget her and every thing he faced in Castle Oblivion.

She sat by his side, sketchbook drawn in her lap. He gazed at the flower-like egg that Sora slept in. She smiled sadly, setting a brush to the paper, painting the one she loved more than anything.

Sora… The Sky that lit up her life. The one who would never remember her.


	11. The Choice- VanVen

_The Choice_

_Pairing: Implied Van/Ven._

_Summary: Even in the midst of light's salvation, even the brightest of hearts still has a darkness that lingers. Vanitas awakens, wanting to find freedom. But there's a catch. _

(***)

He awoke in the midst of darkness, golden eyes narrowing to slits. The darkness was welcoming, embracing him as a father would its child. He stood, stretching his worn limbs. Bones cracked with each step, his eyes adjusting.

Vanitas glanced around, eyes widening at the sight before him. Lights began to dance around the ground, forming around a platform. The image of a young boy came to life, glowing on the ground before him.

It was then he realized where he currently was.

"The station of awakening…. But… I'm only half a heart… This…"

The scene changed as he walked further, finding his way through the glowing stairs that ascended into the ceiling. He took each step quickly, his boots echoing across the stain glass.

"What is this?"

He walked further, finding himself in a new area, past the stairs. Vanitas looked around, eyes widening at the sight that met him.

"What the? What the hell is this?" he yelled out. He summoned his Keyblade, the Void Gear, panic rising in his voice.

Before him, the light illuminated two figures. Most of their bodes were shadowed by the darkness, their heads the only visible feature of either of them.

Two teens sat back-to-back, their heads bowed. Spiky blond hair adorned their heads, neither moving at all. It was as if they were asleep.

Vanitas stepped forward, weapon drawn for attack. It didn't make sense. There was no way there could be more than one of his light.

"Ventus? Why are there two of them? This isn't right…."

He approached the blonds' eyeing them wearily. A voice echoed through the chamber, startling the dark-haired teen.

"_In order to find the truth and set yourself free, you must first find the light and awaken it from its eternal slumber."_

"What do you mean, find the light? Ventus is right in front of me, damn it!"

The voice returned, adding more to what it had previously mentioned to the dark teen.

"_The light is within the one you wished to forge the x-blade with. The light that you were extracted from. Find the one who you call your other half!"_

_Memories from his creation plagued his mind. The pain he felt from the loss of his other half. The pain he suffered from Xehanort… It was too much. He gripped the sides of his head, eyes closing as he lost it. Insanity took over._

"_Get out of my fucking head! You will never understand what I went through!" _

_Adrenaline set in, his body running on the rush. He glanced around, finding himself torn between the two Ventuses. "Which one is it? Which one is my light?"_

_He surged forward, no longer caring. He approached the one on the right, touching the blond's shoulder._

"_Wake up, idiot. It's time to merge with me."_

_Cerulean eyes opened, a smirk gracing the usually serene blond's face._

"_You lose."_

"_What?" he asked astonished. "I chose correctly, Ventus. I will find freedom now!"_

"_That's where you're wrong, Vanitas. I'm not Ventus. I'm Roxas. Therefore, you lose."_

_Just like that, the world turned to darkness, Vanitas finding himself immersed in it. He fell backward, eyes growing heavy as he saw the form of his light on the left shift and fade away, falling into the eternal slumber._

_He lost it for both of them._


End file.
